


Maybe

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, a little angsty. Danny's not a happy bunny post-2x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend listening to About Today by The National while reading this because reasons.

Danny was tired. So sick and tired. 

He didn't want to be the guy who got unnecessarily jealous and acted like a jerk just because he couldn't get the girl but damnit he had just had enough. There's a point where he wonders why he keeps trying. She clearly doesn't see him in that way, right? But the way she looked at him when he danced for her. That had to mean something. It had to. Then why the hell would she just go off with Cliff like that? As if something didn't nearly happen between the two of them. There's no way she doesn't know about his feelings now so why the hell would she do that?

He drew his hands down his face in frustration as he sat there slumped against the door in his apartment. He really needed a drink right now.

* * *

Maybe he had a little too much to drink. Maybe he let his emotions get the better of him. Maybe he just wasn't thinking clearly enough as he pounded on Mindy's door at 3 in the morning.

'MINDY! Open up!'

He continued banging loudly and some of her neighbours came out of their apartments, awoken by the noise.

'Look, man, we're trying to sleep here! Keep it down!'

'Sh-shut up! Ever considered that maybe you can't sleep because you-you-you're still talking? Hm?' Danny spat out before letting out a bitter laugh.

'I'm calling the cops if you don't stop banging on that damn door!'

'F-fi-fine!' Danny was about to move towards the man before Mindy's door swung open.

'Danny. What. The. Hell.' Mindy hissed out through gritted teeth. 'Get in here.' She grabbed his arm and all but dragged him into her apartment.

'H-hi-hey Min.' Danny looked at her with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

'Danny. Why the hell are you here? Do you have any idea what time it is? How drunk are you right now?'

'Heyyyyy. You ask so many questions. You talk too much.' Danny giggled confusing Mindy even more.

'Alright. Just...sit down. I'll get you some water.' She sighed heavily as she made her way to the kitchen. She briefly considered crushing some sleeping pills into his water but she had no idea how much he had had to drink and, hey, she's a responsible doctor.

She came back to find him lying sideways on her couch, looking a little too sombre for her liking.

'Danny. Drink this.' 

He sat up slowly as she handed him the glass. He took a large gulp before placing the glass on the table and motioning for her to sit beside him.

'Danny?'

He turned to look her in the eye and she was surprised to see a forlorn look in his eyes. 

'Danny?' she asked again, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at her small hand, the warmth of it spreading through his body, almost instantly sobering him up.

'Min, why can't you see?' He looked at her desperately, willing her to understand.

'See what?' She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows.

He drew a hand down his face and screwed his eyes shut before taking a deep breath and turning to look at her again. 'Why can't you see me?'

'Danny, you're not making yourself any clearer.'

'Why do you see a potential relationship with every other guy you come across yet can't see one with someone you see every damn day?'

'Danny.'

'No. Don't say it. I don't want to hear it. I-I just. Am I wasting my time here? How many ways do I need to show you how I feel about you before you get it? How many times are you going to go off with some other guy? How many times do I have to watch guy after guy break your heart? I can't do this, Min. Why can't you see what you mean to me?'

'I-I don't know what to say, Danny.'

'It's fine. I know you don't feel the same way. You made that clear when you ran off with Cliff after we-well, you know...' he trailed off. He didn't need to continue. She knew exactly what he was referring to.

'Danny, please.' She gently squeezed his arm and her mere touch nearly undid him.

He shook it off and stood up. 'No, I-I gotta go. Sorry I woke you. I'll-I'll see you at work.'

Before she could even stop him, he was gone.

* * *

She dreaded going in on Monday. She didn't know how she was going to face Danny. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. She hated the fact that she had hurt him without even realising it. Why couldn't he see that she was just scared? She didn't want to lose him in his life and she feared she would if they ever entered into a relationship. She feared she would mess it up like she always did. She couldn't risk that. Not with Danny.

She walked into the practice and saw him reading over some paperwork in the reception area and her breath hitched at the sight of him.

He looked up at her and smiled automatically before catching himself and setting his face into a frown, focusing on his paperwork once again.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

'Danny?'

She caught up to him at the end of the day, shyly edging herself into his office as he looked up at her with a neutral expression.

'I'm sorry.' She wanted to say so much more but she didn't know what she wanted to say.

He just nodded and looked back at his computer.

'Hey. Danny.' She took in a deep breath before continuing, waiting for him to look at her again. 'Maybe. Possibly. One day. You can, I don't know, dust yourself off and try again?' 

She watched as the meaning of what she just said filtered into him and saw the emotions flash across his features before settling on cautious hope.

He nodded again and she turned to leave his office. After she had left, he dared to smile.


End file.
